


The Demon and The Thief

by TaraIsEarth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraIsEarth/pseuds/TaraIsEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Atlantisqueenx from the It's Time To Gift Fix Exchange!!</p>
<p>I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon and The Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlantisqueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantisqueenx/gifts).



# The Demon and the Thief

There was a demon floating around his house. More than just the normal ghosts of Kul Elna flying around. This demon had white hair, white skin, and claimed he was an incarnation of the Dark God Zorc Necrophades. The nameless thief shrugged it off, but the demon was insistent. It seemed everywhere he went, the palace of the Pharaoh, the tombs of great kings, even his own personal sleeping quarters, the demon followed.

“I don't remember being this boring,” the demon called out. The thief gritted his teeth and continued ignoring the white-haired demon.

“Hey. Thief-idiot. Hey. Why are you ignoring me?” The thief had walked out of the room and the demon had started following him, babbling inane sentences. The thief had only met Zorc Necrophades once, but he didn't recall him being this...annoying.

The thief grabbed a loaf of bread and a mug of beer and sat down outside to eat. The demon had immediately settled down in front of him and was smiling quite smugly.

“You know, maybe if you started pick-pocketing more instead of lifting valuables from the tomb, you wouldn't have to bake bread like a woman every morning,” the demon said casually, examining his fingernails. The thief grunted in reply.

The demon frowned. The thief looked up briefly to meet his eyes. The demon casually floated upwards from his sitting position.

“You're a horrible pawn.” The demon seemed almost fed up with the lack of response he had been getting from the thief. The thief cleared his throat.

“Wait.”

The demon paused mid-flight, and turned around to face the thief. He flew over and sat down across from the thief once more, and smiled sweetly. The thief stared blankly back.

“Exactly who are you?”

“I told you. I'm an incarnation of the Dark God Zorc Necrophades. I just happen to be sharing a body at the moment.” The demon said with a sigh.

“Do you have a name?”

The demon paused for a minute. “If you really wanted to call me a name, use...Bakura. Call me Bakura.”

“Bakura...” the syllables felt heavy and wrong on the thief's tongue, and his accent slurred the name to the point where it was almost unrecognizable, but it made the demon named Bakura grin anyway. He flew the short distance over to the thief and hovered directly in front of him. It almost made the thief uneasy. Bakura didn't seem to have any physical strength, but there was a strange red glint in his eyes and perhaps a hint of fangs well hidden behind that smile.

“I know who you are,” Bakura said teasingly. “You're just a pathetic, orphaned, nameless thief who hasn't accomplished anything with his life and is doomed to eternally fail and spend the rest of his days in the eternal darkness of the Shadows.”

The thief glared at the demon, who smiled in a self-satisfied manner back. The thief stood up and brushed his shendyt, barely giving Bakura another look before walking back inside, leaving the demon to catch up to him.

“Hey! Wait up, Thief-idiot!” The demon was laughing and flew around to face the thief. “Don't be mad at me!” He smiled sweetly.

“I don't want more dead things as friends. I've got the ghosts for that.”

Bakura laughed loudly. “I'm not dead, stupid! You're the dead one! This boy and I, we are very much alive. You're simply a rotting corpse used as a pawn in a much bigger game.”

The thief stopped short and glared at Bakura. Bakura stared mildly back, his expression a parody of politeness. 

“Why are you even here then?” The thief asked, clenching his fists. The demon smiled sweetly and flew closer to him.

“Because, my dear, sweet, thief, I need you. You are the vessel that once held a part of my soul, and I need you on my cause. I can help you free your family...” Bakura leaned in and ghosted his fingers over the scar adorning the thief's cheek. “And I can help you _destroy_ the Pharaoh.” He whispered softly into the thief's ear, his words like poisoned honey.

“Besides, you've already made a deal with Zorc once, I don't see why you can't do it again.” The thief stared at him in confusion, and Bakura shook his head.

“Same life, different timeline. Nothing you need to worry about. Now, about my offer..”

The demon thrust out his hand and smiled sweetly at thief. “Just take my hand and shake. That's all I need to finish the deal. You won't feel any pain and I'll even give you something you want in return.”

The thief glanced from the demon's eyes, down to his hand, and then back to his eyes. “How do I know this isn't a trick?”

The demon grinned, revealing a hint of sharp, shiny teeth. “When Zorc Necrophades rules this pitiful, worthless universe, and it is drowned in darkness, you will be rewarded handsomely for your help. I've already promised my host the same thing, though he isn't too keen on the idea. But you,” he leaned in closer and the thief felt a light, cool breeze wash over his face. “I like you. I can give you something that you immediately want. That's one of the benefits of being the Dungeon Master of a game you've practiced for hundreds of times. You know all of the ways to cheat.”

The thief took his hand.

They shook.

Bakura retracted his hand with an incredibly pleased look on his face. The thief stared down at his own palm as if expecting it to catch on fire at any moment. Bakura grinned and ran his fingers up the side of the thief's face lightly. 

“Such a good pawn...”

The thief jumped slightly at the feeling of being touched, as the demon's presence hadn't been tangible before that moment. The demon laughed in delight.

“I told you I can give you something you want. Don't you want to be touched and loved by another human being?” He gently touched down on the ground and pressed himself against the thief. “I know how lonely you are. You don't even remember what a gentle touch by another human feels like.” He slipped his arms around the thief's neck and played with a lock of hair. “This host body of mine is inconsequential. If you want it...you can have it.”

The thief looked up and down the body that the God was inhabiting. It was pale and waifish. The white hair blew around his face and the strange clothes that he was wearing hung off the thin limbs. He looked unhealthy and the thief wondered why Zorc chose such a weak looking body. Not that it wasn't...unattractive.

The demon had curled his arms around the thief's neck and their lips were almost touching. The thief had awkwardly circled his arms around the demon's waist, not really knowing where to go with his hands. Bakura smiled at this and stepped even closer, so their bodies were flush.

“Is this physical form appealing to you? My host seems to have a body that is attractive to many people.” The thief grunted in reply.

“It's not bad.”

Bakura laughed.

“Please, Thief-idiot. I can feel your interest poking at me. And it's not like you're an innocent virgin. I know about those many nights at the brothels. Drowning yourself in the pleasure of the flesh of some pretty little thing.” The demon ran his fingernails down the back of the thief, lightly stroking the muscles. “But you're craving affection, right? Not just someone who will let you fuck them because you payed for it.” Bakura chuckled. “You and my host would get along well.”

“And what do you get out of this exchange, Bakura? Or should I call you Zorc?” The thief asked, awkwardly patting the small of Bakura's back. Bakura laughed, gleeful, but tinged with menace.

“Oh, I'm just one small part of Zorc. In fact, I'm you and Zorc, inhabiting the body of a boy named Bakura Ryou. The only mortal in 3000 years that was able to wear the Millennium Ring without the evil in it ultimately consuming them.”

The thief scoffed in disbelief. 

“So I'm supposed to believe that you and I were once the same person? You're nothing like me, demon. I just want to free my family and destroy the Pharaoh.” He said matter-of-factly, and Bakura smiled in return.

“And I also want to destroy the Pharaoh. See, we have similar goals, but a different end-game in mind. All you need to do is continue what you're doing. And if you do that...” Bakura ran his thumb over the thief's bottom lip. “I'll help free your family. Isn't that what you wanted?” The thief nodded, and Bakura smiled. “Good boy...”

The thief started to pull away, but Bakura grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. The thief froze in shock for a moment before he immediately pulled away and wiped his lips. 

“What the hell was that?” He asked, while Bakura snickered.

“It's called kissing, Thief-idiot, and it's common practice in the land that this boy is from. Give it a try. You might enjoy it. Sex is one of the few things that humans have actually improved on over the years.” Bakura said dryly, and then pressed his lips against the thief's once more.

This time the thief stood still and let Bakura move around. He felt lips pressing against his own and it felt...strange. Then suddenly he felt a tongue flick against his bottom lip and gasped in surprise. Bakura took advantage of that and shoved his tongue into the thief's mouth.

The thief groaned at the odd sensation and stood completely still to let Bakura do whatever he wanted. Bakura huffed in annoyance at the lack of response and pulled away.

“Are you just going to stand there like a lifeless fish? Or are you actually going to do something?” Bakura asked, twirling a lock of the thief's hair around his finger. The thief looked up at the demon and frowned. It was slightly humiliating that this thin, pale spirit was taller than him, even if only by a little.

“Well...what do I even do?” The thief huffed out, looking away in embarrasment. The demon laughed.

“Kiss back. Follow my lead. Don't let me do everything. Here I was under the assumption that you were going to be the one fucking me, but I'm always up for dominating.” He grinned smugly and the thief growled.

“Like I would let a thin, weak spirit like you dominate me! You couldn't possibly get me under you!” The thief snapped in reply, making the demon laugh with joy.

“Then respond to my advances, Thief-idiot.” Bakura smashed their lips together, and the thief was determined to best this smug, pale spirit. He didn't really know what to do, but Bakura had pushed his tongue into his mouth again, and that didn't feel too bad. The thief decided to reciprocate and shoved his tongue into Bakura's mouth, prompting a muffled moan from the demon. The thief grinned to himself and continued to swipe his tongue with Bakura's. This kissing thing. It felt good.

Bakura pulled away from the kiss, and the thief looked at him in confusion, wondering if he had done something wrong. The demon grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his sleeping quarters before falling back onto the mattress and sliding a hand up his shirt.

“Well? Come on, Thief-idiot. Take me.” Bakura said, smirking up at the other man. The thief growled and layed on top of the demon, trapping his wrists to the bed. Bakura laughed in glee.

“So, you're finally starting to get into the spirit of things, thief? Good for you!” Bakura said happily. The thief just grunted and licked down the spirit's neck, causing Bakura's breath to hitch slightly.  
“Yeah, just like that...”  
The thief straddled Bakura's hips, noting the feel of the erection under his strange looking clothing. He got up off of the body beneath him and started to try and strip the spirit, only to be met with strange fastenings and Bakura's laughing. The thief growled and started working on stripping his own clothes off, letting the spirit strip himself.

He glanced up to see Bakura's smooth pale torso and chest, and the tops of his thighs. He seemed to be wearing some sort of strange undergarment, which Bakura promptly pulled down along with the strange article of clothing on his legs. He set all of the clothing next to the shoes he had already taken off and laid back on the bed, smirking up at the thief.

The thief had thrown his clothing off onto the floor, and then moved back to his previous position, hovering over Bakura's naked body. The spirit pulled him into another deep kiss, their breath intermingling, both making small grunts and groans into the others mouth. While the thief was distracted by the kiss, Bakura took his hands and led them to his chest, placing the thief's hands on his nipples.

The thief pulled back in surprise and looked down at Bakura, who arched up into his hands. “I want to teach you what sex from the future looks like, Thief-idiot. Now, just gently start pinching and playing with them...yes, like that...”

The thief had followed the spirit's instructions, albeit awkwardly and in an extremely hesitant manner. Bakura arched up into his hands, as the thief started gently circling the nipples, watching in astonishment as they filled up with blood and hardened under his touch. 

“Now...lick them. Just take them into your mouth, and suck. Do whatever feels right...” Bakura said, petting the thief's hair. The thief leaned down and took one of the spirit's nipples into his mouth, enjoying the small moan he could hear coming from the other man. It felt strange to be doing this, but Bakura seemed to enjoy it very much. 

He bit down lightly on the small bud and looked up at the demon's face to gauge his reaction. He smirked down at the thief.

“Do it again. Harder.”

The thief nodded and bit at the nipple once more and Bakura purred in pleasure, holding the thief's head in place. The thief nipped again, and this time, Bakura hissed a bit. Whether in pain or pleasure, the thief wasn't sure, but the demon didn't voice any complaints. He continued with what he was doing, listening to the demon's muted vocalizations of pleasure.

The thief got bored with playing with Bakura's chest, and reached a hand down to feel at the demon's erection. It was thinner than his own, and quite flushed compared to the rest of his body. He also didn't have a foreskin, which the thief tilted his head at. He then looked down at his own erection, hanging hard and heavy from his body, the foreskin peeled back. Bakura laughed.

“Circumcision is a strange practice, I know. However, my host's body is like this, so therefore mine is as well. Don't worry. The removal of the foreskin does nothing to impair functions.” He chuckled and grabbed a hold of the thief's erection. “Do you have any oil, Thief?”

The thief nodded and took a vial sitting next to his mattress. The demon opened it and poured it all over his own stomach, and then dipped two fingers into it.

“What are you doing?” The thief inquired. Bakura chuckled.

“I have to stretch myself out for you. You're not exactly small, and this body isn't exactly used to sexual encounters. And I don't trust you not to rush it and end up hurting me. While I hate to admit it, I'm not a huge fan of hurting my host's body any more than I actually have to.” He said bluntly, and then impaled himself onto the fingers, hissing at the pain.

The thief watched in awe, watching as the demon thrust those long, pale fingers into his own body, over and over. Without even realizing what he was doing, he grasped his own erection and started slowly pumping it, intently watching Bakura stretch himself out. 

Bakura grinned shakily and added a third finger, hissing at the stretching feeling. He retracted his fingers, seemingly to the displeasure of the other man, but he simply added more oil onto his fingers and thrust them back into his body, making a small noise at the feeling.

He looked up at the thief's face, and saw the impatience plastered across it, along with pleasure and a hazy look of enjoyment. He pulled his fingers out once more, to a small noise of anger from the thief, until Bakura lifted his hips up and spread apart his cheeks, revealing the small entrance in between them, slightly red and open from the previous stretching.

“Go ahead...take me...” The demon hissed out softly, and the thief was quick to comply.

He thrust into the waiting body quickly, not giving thought about giving the other man time to adjust to his size, warranting a cry from Bakura's throat. The thief immediately started thrusting at a harsh, rough pace, drawing moans and cries from the man beneath him. Bakura seemed to be enjoying the treatment, however, if his dripping erection throbbing against his stomach was any indication. The thief continued his brutal treatment of the demon beneath him, grunting in pleasure, and not seeming to care if his partner was receiving any pleasure or not, just focusing on his own climax.

However one thrust was different than the others. The thief had thrust in at a different angle, and it had torn a loud, unrestrained cry of pleasure from the body beneath him. Bakura had been mostly silent the entire encounter, aside from a few quiet cries and moans here and there, and it interested the thief to hear such a wanton moan from the spirit. He continued to thrust at that angle, and Bakura started almost whimpering.

“Don't...I'm going to....fuck...!!” The spirit forced out, his words interrupted by continual moans and pants. The thief was almost at his end at well; each one of his thrusts punctuated by a groan and some mutter of a curse, a God's name, or the name of the demon.

In a moment, it was over. The thief thrust into the soft body one more time, impossibly deeper than the rest, and came, ejaculating into the host body of the Dark God. Bakura arched up at the heat, hissing at the feeling, and came as well, pumping his own erection quickly and firmly.

The sperm he had ejaculated had landed all over his chest and hand and the demon wrinkled his nose in disgust. The thief had pulled out and was laying on the bed next to him, panting. Bakura got up and started to put his clothes back on, but was stopped by the thief grabbing his hand.

“..Wait.” He said softly. Bakura turned around to look at him.

“What? Isn't this what you wanted?” He asked curtly. 

The thief nodded, and almost looked embarrassed. “Yes...but, will you stay the night? Let me hold you? If you leave now...you'd be exactly like the whores in the brothels.” 

Bakura huffed in annoyance, but slid back into the bed.

“Just for one night.”

The thief immediately circled his arms around the waist of the demon, and buried his head into his chest. Maybe the demon wasn't as bad as he claimed to be.  
_______________________

The thief was on the ground, his body slowly turning into sand. He had never remembered crying since the death of his family, but he was crying now. It was all for naught. He could see the demon floating in the background, staring impassively at his pathetic form.

“...B-Bakura!!” he reached out for the spirit, his voice tinged with fear. “Help me! We had a deal!!”

He could see the Pharaoh and his pathetic magicians staring at him as if he was insane. He called out once more, his voice cracking with terror. The spirit floated closer to him, a sweet, loving smile on his face.

“We did have a deal. And you upheld your end marvelously. You were a wonderful pawn.” He couldn't feel the touch of the spirit's fingers on his face. “But you served your purpose in this game, dear, sweet, Thief-idiot.”

Bakura leaned in even closer. The thief was almost completely sand.

“But your task is over now. Sleep.”

The thief fell onto the ground, a pile of useless sand. A meaningless pawn.


End file.
